


Trust

by ZenlessZen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I just wanted Zen to shoot something, Light Angst, Murder, Somewhat, Supernatural Elements, Zen is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: There is no context to this. You’re going in blind. You are her.





	Trust

She knew something was off. They were going for a walk in a more secluded part of the city to avoid his fans, yet Hyun seemed very anxious the entire time. And his watch kept beeping. He pulled her closer to him, zeroing in on a figure walking opposite to them. He stopped. The watch let out a long beep. Then all was silent.

“Do you trust me?” He whispered in her ear. He was planning something; she could hear it in his voice.

“Yes.” She replied, pushing aside the strange feeling in her gut. “I trust you. Hyun.”

He let out a relieved breath, hot air hitting the tip of her ear. He gently wrapped a hand over her eyes. “Don’t look.” He murmured, kissing her temple.

“Hyun?” Her voice sounded a little panicked.

“Shh,” he soothed. “Trust me, princess. It’s going to be okay. Don’t look.”

She took a deep breath and let it out. “Okay.”

There was the sound of something clinking as Zen pressed her back tighter to his chest and shifted so he was standing a little more sideways. There was a click. She opened her mouth to speak, dread filling her completely. “Hyu-”

There was a muffled gunshot. She screamed.

“Shh,” he soothed again over the sound of his clothes rustling, as he returned the gun to his holster. He kissed her temple. “Are you alright, princess?”

She choked out a sob. “Hyun…”

“Shh.. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” His hand tightened over her eyes. The other moved to wrap over her stomach, holding her to him. “Don’t look, sweetheart. This isn’t what a lady should see.”

She shakily clawed at the hand over her eyes. Zen slowly let her go, trying to turn her away at the same time. It worked, but not before she caught a glimpse of someone familiar. Her eyes widened. She began to kick and struggle, turning a deaf ear to Zen’s protests. She managed to turn around. Time seemed to stop as she stared at the body on the pavement. The body of her dad. She tried to run towards him but Zen held her back. And she screamed. “LET ME GO! YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED MY DAD.” 

“Princess-” 

“DON’T CALL ME THAT. LET GO OF ME.” She snarled and bit down on his arm. She felt Zen tense up behind her, but he held on. 

“Call your dad.” He murmured in her ear. 

She took in a shaky breath. “Is this some sick joke? He’s dead. You killed him.” 

“You said you trusted me-”

“That was before you shot my dad!” She screamed out the words with anguish, trying to get away from her boyfriend. Or who she thought was her boyfriend. 

He held her even tighter, still surprisingly gentle. And she hated it. He reached down and removed her phone from her pocket. She screamed bloody murder, kicking up a storm, but the fact is that Hyun had always stronger than her. At some point she even relished in it. Now all she felt was terror. She could hear the sound of the phone ringing. Zen pressed it against her ear and she sobbed. 

“No..no stop.” She struggled weakly. 

“Hello? Sweetheart, are you okay?” A voice. Her dad’s voice, over the phone. Tinny and marred by static, but still his voice.

“Dad..?” She gasped out. She looked up at Zen. He looked relieved that she had stopped struggling. 

“Yeah, sweet pea. The one and only. Are you okay? What’s going on?” She didn’t have words. She stared at the phone and then to the body in front of her in horror. At some point, Zen had let her go and she didn’t even realize it, terror turning into numb confusion.

Hyun took the phone from her. “Sorry sir. She’s a little breathless from a tickle fight.” It was impressive and scary how easily he managed to act like nothing was wrong. He laughed into the phone. “Yessir. I’ll take care of her. Bye then.” He ended the call.

“H… hyun what?” She stammered out, staring at the body in front of her.

There was the crackle of static behind her. “I need a cleanup at my location. Shapeshifter. Stage 3.” She turned, looking at him in surprise as he calmly removed an earpiece from his ear. He took one step towards her. She flinched. He sighed. “Princess, you know I wouldn’t hurt you,” he said, pleading with her. The look in his eyes was tumultuous, torn between comforting her and staying a good distance away.

“I don’t know anymore,” she said softly. “E..even if that isn’t my dad, you still killed someone.” 

“Not someone. Something.” He muttered. “I swear to you, I’ll explain everything. I’ll give you all the evidence you want. But you’ve got to trust me again.” He was pleading. He held his hand out for her to take. 

She stared at the body. A black van pulled up to the curb. A boy climbed out, wearing a back mask over his mouth and black gloves. He saw the corpse and looked up at Zen. “Hyung, you hit its weak spot perfectly!” That voice sounded familiar. The blonde hair. The purple eyes.

 

“Yoosung?!” Shock ran through her. 

The boy looked over at her. “Ah, Noona. You’re here too?”

She nodded numbly, looking back at Hyun. He seemed unsurprised. “Yoosung, we need a ride to HQ.” 

“Okay! Just let me finish up, hyung. Then we can all head back together.” Yoosung set to work.

Hyun’s hand was still outstretched towards her. “Princess… do you trust me?” An echo of his earlier words. She felt so lost. So confused. But part of her was inclined to think that Hyun was telling the truth.

She took his hand. “I don’t know. But I think I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Zen with a gun. That is all.


End file.
